


Painted and Slang

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Jack Frost is going to make painting the hardest activity in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted and Slang

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my hufflepuff-gemini Tumblr. Edited a little as well.

He gave a loud sigh, eyes staring at the flowers in boredom. Shirtless, the grass tickled at his skin and he wished he could at least freeze a flower, just to see how it looked.

Or maybe pick on Aster.

He reached out, only for a furred hand to grab at his arm and resume running his fingers over it. Jack could feel the odd substance, knowing the pooka was painting him. But why?

“Bunny.”

“Shush.”

His fingers moved to his back and Jack groaned. “I’m booooored.”

Bunnymund only gave a small hum, resuming his task of painting. Jack gave a loud groan, tumbling ungracefully on his back. Aster gaped at him, fingers coated in pastel blue, grimacing as his work was now plastered on the grass.

“C’mon, Cottontail, let’s do something fun.” Jack’s arms wrapped around Aster, paint getting on the rabbit. The pooka gave a loud sigh, whiskers twitching. He glared down at him, gesturing towards his arms, “Look what ya did, ya bloody whinger.”

The boy paused, looking at his arms before shrugging. Aster continued, his eyes darting up and down Jack’s arms to the now blue grass, “I try to do somethin’ nice for ya an’ ya go an’ ruin it.”

“Ruin what?”  
He gestured to the own odd symbols on his fur, before pointing at Jack, looking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The boy paused, looking at his arms before he slowly lowered them. “Oh.”

His smile quickly returned. “Do that on my stomach. It’s hard to talk in the ground.”

He could just hear teeth grinding as Aster dipped his fingers in paint, gently touching Jack’s shoulder before trailing down.  
The paint formed a small crescent moon, before specks trailed down his chest and swirled back up.

“So.”

He smeared some along Jack’s neck, not replying as Jack let his lower lip stick out. The rabbit did pause when Jack stated, “Jamie showed me a book that talked about Australian slang.”

The paw hovered over his stomach before Aster decided on making an odd tree, neither urging nor not urging Jack to continue.

“You ever encounter a blowie?”

Aster abruptly stopped, staring at Jack. The tree was left unfinished as the paint dripped down.

“The blow fly, right?” It wasn’t hard to see the other contain his laughter. The pooka groaned, not having time to continue before Jack continued on with another priceless joke, “You’re such a bonzer painter. No wonder you’re a poofter.”

” ‘Cuse me?!” Aster was able to jerk his head away from the outstretched arms, green eyes burning into Jack. The winter spirit laughed, able to grab onto him.

With blue paint all over him, ruining his clean fur, Jack nuzzled his head under the other’s chin. “I’m joking. Not like I said a dingo ate your baby.”

Aster growled, moving away, but Jack still clung to him, snickering into him as blue paint got everywhere. The pooka growled, trying to push the other away.

“Piss off, ya bloody rat-”

“Ratbag!” Jack gave a great shout, laughing hysterically as the Easter Bunny simply flopped down, growling.

The laughter settled and Bunnymund found the other running cold fingers down his back. “Bunny,” he was whispering and nuzzling into him, “c’mon.”

His fingers moved over to his ears, scratching gently at the base of his ear. His ear twitched and he sighed.

Jack finally made him roll over, blue eyes looking brighter than ever as he kissed the rabbit’s nose, gently running over the now painted fur.

Aster sighed, closing his eyes as the other kissed his jaw, humming out his own little tune. The rabbit felt a small tug at his fur.

His eyes opened and there was Jack, smiling horrendously beautifully at him as he kissed his chest. His blue eyes looked up at the other as he lowered his kisses, lips tugging into a smirk. “Forgive me?”

Bunnymund didn’t reply, watching as the other moved lower and lower. His own breath sped a bit, Jack now kissing awfully close to-

“Forgive me, now?”

Cold lips kissed the head before a tongue was dragged down. Aster shivered, eyes staring at Jack as his actions continued, kissing and nipping gently.

“Aster.”

He was breathing on him, murmuring his name. The rabbit swallowed, opening his mouth to try and speak, but a chilled shush stopped him.

Then a hot mouth engulfed him and how could it even be that hot? And Aster was groaning and trying not to enjoy the great contrast of heat and ice and it was just. Overpowering.

Jack bobbed his head, chuckling as he dragged his tongue. Aster strained himself, groaning and trying not to buck. He finally dug one paw into that mass of white hair, hissing out, “Jack.”

The heat was gone and now Jack was smiling at him, hands running over his chest. Aster’s claws dragged down his skin lightly before they reached to unbutton Jack's pants. Jack laughed, ready to toss them when Aster grabbed at them and searched the pockets. He pulled out lube, glancing at a smirking Jack before the boy took it, dipping his fingers in it.

"Should'a known you planned this." Aster mumbled, watching Jack snicker as his hands gripped the pooka again, running the warm lube over his length.

Jack now adjusted himself, hovering over Aster before he lowered, face in agonizing bliss as he went slow. He bit his lip and his eyes were shut.

He still managed to look beautiful with horribly messed up paintings on him.

Aster was frozen, refusing to move. He ached to buck into the heat and cause the other to groan, but he knew he had to be patient, claws digging in the earth.

_There._

Jack moved up slightly before moving back down, groaning slightly before Aster grabbed him, taking control.

He arched into him, ravishing in the heat and cold, the sheer pleasure of this act. He could feel the other clinging to him, gasping out his name and moaning.

The world was hazed over in bliss as the one clinging to him seemed to be close, so cold yet warmth overwhelming them. Mystery of Jack Frost, maybe.

Aster didn’t care at this moment, panting as he sped up, he was lost in this glorious feeling. Spreading through him and causing so much pleasure.

Jack gasped out and the world was blurring back. Aster felt his muscles throb as he groaned, head falling to the ground. The world was sharpening, but the first thing that met his eyes were the bluest, warmest eyes he has ever seen.

“I love you, you ocker kangaroo.” Jack smirked, watching as Aster gave a loud groan.


End file.
